


a realization

by WattStalf



Series: my synthetic valentine [12]
Category: Fallout (Video Games)
Genre: Desperation, F/M, Nipple Play, Omorashi, Second Person, Vaginal Fingering, Watersports, Wetting, dont read this, female omorashi, oh my god im sorry, super self indulgent, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You didn't set out with the intention of exploring kinks with Nick, but the outcome is outside of your control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a realization

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImpulsiveRenegade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsiveRenegade/gifts).



> Came from a discussion in my nasty Nick group. Really we talked about Nick not needing to stop even when SS needed breaks, and then discussed them exploring the kink intentionally. This fic is about it being unintentionally discovered, and I hope to write a sequel where they enjoy it together with full intention.  
> uh sorry i like piss so much ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> 

You always considered yourself lucky that Nick never needed to stop. The fact of the matter was, you were damn near insatiable, and where some would have to stop and rest, he did not need to. He never needed to rest, and though he did get some form of pleasure out of pleasing you, his top concern was always with you getting exactly what you needed. Between how caring and giving he was and that he had nothing that would cause him to have to stop, he was the perfect fit as your lover.

Of course, you would have wanted him even without all of that, but those bonuses certainly did not hurt matters. It was, at times, odd to be with someone with needs so different than yours, but you never let that get in the way of your feelings for him, and often it added to your attraction; the fact that he was so different was fascinating and definitely part of the initial appeal.

But he had not been human for so long that he did not remember a lot of basic things that you would have to face. You went so long in the bedroom that he was often surprised when you grew tired and had to stop; sometimes you suspected that he would let it go on forever if you didn't tire. He wasn't always aware of what you were feeling when it came to your human needs, but that was rarely a problem.

Until one night it became one, but at first you didn't see it as that severe. You had just settled into bed with him when you felt the first pang from your bladder, but you didn't want to interrupt things so soon after beginning. It was somewhat embarrassing and you were sure you could let yourself finish at least once before you really needed to excuse yourself.

From the beginning, Nick thought he lacked what was necessary to please you, but you insisted that he did not and he was so willing to express his love for you that he did not resist. Soon enough, your suspicions were confirmed and you learned that he had very skilled fingers, so skilled, in fact, that it was more than enough for you. He always left you satisfied with his hands alone, and tonight was no different.

He would typically start with your breasts, having been very pleased when he discovered just how sensitive they were. That was something that always drove you wild, and on some nights you could get off just from that, before he even tried to venture further south. As he began to tease at your nipples, you already found yourself whimpering, short of breath, loving every second of it. Nothing was different, but there was some part of you that felt like you were enjoying this just a bit more than usual.

There was no reason for that and you wrote it off as just being more horny than you'd initially realized. That was the only thing you could think of, anyway, and it wasn't long before you weren't concerned about why you felt so good and could only enjoy just how good you felt. He teased and toyed with you until he brought you to the edge, and it was only after your first orgasm that you remembered your predicament. Or, rather, a throbbing in your abdomen reminded you of it.

You winced, realizing that it had gotten a lot worse while you had been ignoring it. It had always been there, a persistent ache, but you hadn't let it bother you, hadn't even noticed it bothering you. You'd been feeling so good, better than you were used to, and it was easy to not notice it getting worse. There was no question that you needed to excuse yourself soon, but even as you realized this, you didn't speak up. Nick was already moving his hand down your stomach, already moving on, and you wanted more so badly that the thought of pausing for even a moment seemed like torture. Surely you could last just a little bit longer, considering the aching in your bladder didn't seem to be detracting from your arousal in the slightest.

If you had been less distracted, you might have thought to connect those sooner, but the idea of them being connected was so foreign to you that the thought did not occur to you as you whimpered, begging him to touch you again, always eager to beg him for more and him always eager to give it to you. He gave you that easy smile you love so much as he began to rub at your entrance and you squirmed underneath him, both from your need for relief and your need for more of him.

“Easy there, doll,” he murmured. “Keep wiggling like that and you're gonna do all my work for me.”

“I could never do half as good as you,” you replied, hoping that he wouldn't notice how strained your voice was becoming, or at least hoping that he would write it off to being purely based on arousal.

“Still, why not leave the work to me and just sit back and enjoy yourself?” He was only being playful, but you fought to still anyway. It was often hard not to obey him, even though he rarely gave you a genuine command, preferring to listen to your suggestions and do whatever you needed him to do. Slipping a finger into you, his grin grew and you mewled, arching your back to try and bring his finger deeper.

You felt a sharp throb, protesting this much contact, but you felt a surge of pleasure that was so much stronger and you mentally scolded your bladder for trying to distract you from this. That could be taken care of later, but you had to have Nick then and there, and he worked a second finger in because he knew this.

There was a building pressure and you could feel that you were getting close again, but it was different, and different in the best way. You couldn't say why it was so different and why it was so good, you couldn't focus on anything between how great it felt and how your bladder nagged at you, but you knew there was something there, pushing you on until you couldn't take it anymore, and that was when you felt all the pressure come to a head and then at once, it was gone.

But it was not just an orgasm- in fact, it was not an orgasm at all, at first. All control was lost, your finally resistance shattered, and your bladder was emptying, regardless of what you wanted. You didn't know what you wanted anymore, though, and you felt _good_ losing control like that, felt good as the hot liquid poured out of you onto Nick's hand and your bed.

It was only then that you came, unable to control the noises you made, moaning and whimpering, and it was only then that you realized that, for whatever reason, you had enjoyed it. You had enjoyed the pressure building and the discomfort that accompanied the pleasure, and you had enjoyed that relief that came with losing control. It was a different sort of release than you were used to, but it was wonderful all the same, and you let yourself bask in the pleasure for a few more seconds before the humiliation came crashing down on you.

Nick pulled his hand back, just as confused as you expected of him after this, and he did not say a word and instead only looked at you, waiting for you to offer some sort of explanation for what had just happened. You felt your face burn, and wished very much to disappear rather than try to make Nick understand your strange new desires and try to make him forgive you for just how disgusting you felt you were.

“I'm sorry,” you said weakly, knowing that sorry did not even come close to cutting it. “I didn't...I didn't mean to do that, I just...”

“That's certainly a new one on me,” he said, and you were surprised that he didn't sound very bothered.

“It really wasn't intentional,” you mumbled. “Things just got out of hand, but...”

“But you liked it, didn't you?” You looked up at him to see that he was wearing a knowing smirk.

“I don't...know...”

“I think you do, and I think you did. That's good right? Found something else I can do for you.” Nick was taking this so well that you couldn't believe it. You had expected to have to apologize profusely, live in an awkward silence until it all blew over, and never mention how much you loved it or get to experience it again. Instead, he didn't seem that put off at all.

“But don't you think it's...weird?” You cringed.

“A lot of people would, but I can't say it bothers me at all. What matters is you enjoyed it, and we can do that whenever you want to.” His smirk turned to a warm smile and you thrilled at the idea. “In fact, maybe next time I can be a little bit more involved.”


End file.
